


Pretend

by Sivullinen



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, M/M, marauder-era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-09
Updated: 2008-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivullinen/pseuds/Sivullinen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"This is it, we're going to die," Remus groaned.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> For [Tresa Cho](http://tresa-cho.livejournal.com/), who asked for "Remus/Sirius, Marauder-era, with the phrase "So this is it, we're all going to die". ~~Thank you Douglas Adams~~". I so stole the premise from a play I saw D: I'm sorry, Mr. Hakola D: And then I wrote this in about 15 minutes D: And I didn't even use the phrase as-is D:

"This is it, we're going to die," Remus groaned, as he and Sirius turned a corner without bothering to slow down. James and Peter had already disappeared from sight, but the two of them had been slowed down by an unfortunate Falling Down.

Sirius glanced back, grabbed Remus’ sleeve and dragged him to a side alley.

“Wha- Sirius, we can’t hide here! They’ll see us!“

“But they won’t realize it’s us if we pretend to be doing something else!” Sirius hissed.

Remus looked around. The alley was empty, save for a few trash bins. “Like what?” he asked dubiously.

They could already hear their chaser’s running steps.

“Making out,” Sirius said promptly, pushed Remus against the wall and kissed him.

Remus froze.

“Try to be convincing,” Sirius mumbled against his lips and kissed him deeper, running his left hand up to Remus’ hair.

Panicking, Remus wound his hands around Sirius and closed his eyes.

“Have you seen — eugh,” said someone. Carefully, Remus opened his eyes to slits and saw the shopkeeper leave the alley and continue his chase.

“I can’t believe that worked,” Remus whispered.

Sirius smirked. “Of course it worked. I read about it _in a magazine_.” But he kept his body pressed against Remus’s.

“Um…”

“Oh! They might come back, you know, so we better keep up the pretense a little longer, right?” said Sirius.

Remus stared at him. “R-right,” he managed, before Sirius kissed him again.


End file.
